Happy Birthday:
by Dreamers Deranged
Summary: In which the Kazekage attempts to write for the newly appointed Hokage. .:written for Haldor's birthday:.


Disclaimer: Naruto is the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo.

Authors' Note: I don't really like to write any kind of A/N in the beginning of fics anymore, but I guess in this case I kinda have to. Or something. Anyway, Today is the day our beloved brother, Haldor Brandybuck, was born. And in commemoration of that, we have written a fic for him, since it's now apparenlty a tradition. So then, Onii-chan, enjoy your birthday fic, this fic is sort of a fail, but what do you expect when Billie's in Nebraska still and Nettie has never seen an episode of Naruto ever. -Laith

* * *

_"Uzumaki Naruto. When I fought him, I feel that is what he taught me. __  
He experienced the same type of suffering as I. __  
And he taught me that you can change how to live __your life."_

* * *

Sabaku no Gaara, the fifth Kazekage, was completely put off by his older sister demanding something like this from him. Not that it was unethical or anything of the sort, and it was something that was completely understandable, but still didn't change the fact that something of this magnitude came so easily to him. So, instead of taking the initative fo simply going about his task, he opted for the choice of glaring at the one person who had forced him into this predicament.

"Glare at me all you want," Temari directed at her youngest sibling. "But it won't change my mind in keeping you in here all day until you do it."

After getting no response from Gaara, Temari walked out of the room with the air of a winner. Though in all reality she would only have won the battle once Gaara had finished the task given to him.

The moment the door closed behind her, Gaara sagged behind his desk somewhat, picking his writing instrument for the surface and held it against the blank paper in front of him. Write a letter. Write a letter to the new Hogake. A letter to one Uzumaki Naruto.

The task should have been easy enough. But to Gaara, nothing could have been more complicated.

The red head was quite aware of the other boy's long dreamt of ambition, and honestly, he was elated to hear of how he had finally been able to have his dream. But to put that into words, it was not something easy that came to him. How could mere words express the true emotion he felt when it came to hearing the news? After all, the blonde boy had done so much for him in his short life that a simple congratulatory statement would not suffice in the least.

Gaara sighed and pressed the pen against paper, able to feel the ink run against the surface as letters formed.

_To the newly appointed Hokage..._

The words were too stifling. Too formal. He didn't like them in the least. It was exactly what he didn't want them to be. Instead of crumpling the sheet and tossing it to the side, he crossed the words out and started again on the next line, very certain that he would need as much practice as he would get.

_Uzuamki Naruto..._

Was that too informal? He was under the impression that they had some kind of friendship, but he still felt insecure in saying that aloud. Why was this so hard?

Gaara crossed the greeting out again with a sigh. Even if he was able to perfect his opening line, what would he say afterwards? A congratulations was in order. That much was certain, but what after that? How could he possibly convey that he truly meant those words? That he was genuinly happy to hear the good news.

This event was as important to him as it was his friend.

After all, his life had taken a change for the better after the obnoxiously loud boy came bursting into his life. If he hadn't... He couldn't even imagine living as he had only some years ago anymore. This thought only proved furthermore how Nauto had impacted his life so dramatically and how much he owed him. To Gaara, such a debt couldn't be repaid so lightly.

Gaara propped his elbow on the desk and leaned his cheek against the palm of his hand. Maybe he was just overthinking the whole situation. Maybe the best way to go about this is to just write what felt comfortable with. That would surely give off what he was feeling at the moment. If he forced the words they would only come out without any kind of emotion.

With that in mind, he took up his pen and began to write and rewrite on many scraps of paper as the hours passed and into the night.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"This came from Suna."

Naruto looked up from the papers that were in front of him and met with a sealed letter being thrusted into his face.

"From Suna?" he asked, taking it into his hands. "Is there something going on?"

"I don't think so," Sakura answered, shifting the many booklets she was carrying higher for a better grip. "At least I haven't heard of any kind of emergency that was happening where they were concerned. It might just be something to do with you becoming the new Hokage."

"Oh, in that case..." Naruto flipped the the folded paper over and broke the seal. His eyes scanned the paper, furrowing in confusion by the time they reached the bottom.

"What is it?" Sakura asked him.

Naruto showed her the message it stated. "I don't get it."

Sakura moved what she was carrying into one arm before plucking the paper from his fingers and bringing it closer for her to read.

_To Uzumaki Naruto,_

_Congratulations and thank you._

_Sabaku no Gaara_

* * *

Billie says: Happy 20th Salem! You're as old as I am but I seriously doubt that you are as mature as I am.

Laith says: Omg! You're not a teen anymore! Fuck the what?! Merry-mine, I'm scared ^_^!!

Lillinet says: Happy birthday, nii-chan! Kinda lame how we can't have your party today, huh? Oh well, tomorrow will be awesome!


End file.
